This specification relates to methods and apparatus for the control of fluid flow, e.g in chromatography, i.e. apparatus and methods for separating substances by passing a mobile phase through a stationary or retained phase to cause separation of mobile phase components.
Chromatography is a well-established and valuable technique in both preparative and analytical work as well as in purification generally. Typical industrial chromatography apparatus has an upright housing in which a bed of packing material, usually particulate, rests against a permeable retaining layer. Fluid mobile phase enters through an inlet e.g at the top of the column, usually through a porous, perforated, mesh or other restricted-permeability layer, moves through the packing bed and is taken out at an outlet, typically below a restricted-permeability layer.
Changing the bed of packing material, because it is spent or in order to run a different process, is an arduous task particularly with big industrial columns which can be hundreds of liters in volume. The existing bed has usually become compacted and difficult to remove. The housing must be dismantled, the compacted packing mass disrupted and then removed. Furthermore, the new bed must be very evenly packed if the column is to be effective: the fresh material must be added carefully while maintaining a flow of liquid. Usually the apparatus must be kept clean, particularly with biological products where high system sterility may be needed for weeks or even months. One small contamination can be disastrous.
Conventionally, many hours have been needed to change the spent packing in a big column.
GB-A-2258415 describes a column which can be packed and unpacked without taking it apart, using special supply and discharge valves in the top and bottom plates of the housing. The packing supply valve has a spray nozzle which can be retracted into the top plate, with the spray openings closed by a seal on the plate, or advanced to project into the column bed space, freeing the openings for a slurry of packing material to be pumped in. The discharge valve has an advanceable nozzle with radially-directed spray openings at its enlarged head, positioned coaxially within a wider bore of the bottom plate. When retracted, the head fits in the bore to seal itself and the bore. To empty the column, the nozzle is advanced and buffer liquid pumped through it. The advanced nozzle head breaks up the packed medium and the pumped-in buffer carries it out through the larger bore, now opened.
There are difficulties in maintaining long-term sanitary conditions with these valve assemblies.
We now propose further developments.
In one aspect we provide separation apparatus having a column housing whose housing wall defines an enclosed bed space which in use contains a bed of packing material. The housing wall includes end walls at opposite ends (in terms of an operational fluid flow direction) of the bed space and having inlet and outlet openings for fluid communication to and from the bed space in use. An access valve device communicates with the bed space through the housing wall at an access location. This valve device has first and second adjacent fluid-flow conduits, each having an exterior connection and an interior opening adjacent the housing wall interior. The valve device is controllably adjustable, from outside the housing wall, between
a first, closed condition in which the first and second conduits are both isolated from the bed space;
a second, partially-open condition in which the device puts the first conduit in communication with the bed space but isolates the second conduit from the bed space, and
a third, open condition in which the device puts the first and second conduits both in communication with the bed space.
An access valve of this type offers a number of possible operational advantages. Some are described later. One feature it can offer is packing and unpacking a bed space through a single housing wall installation. The relevant processes may be as follows.
To unpack, the valve is moved to the third condition in which both the first and second conduits are open to the bed space. Fluid is forced in through the first conduit to disrupt and disperse the packed bed, the flowable dispersion of the packing material then flowing out through the second conduit.
Preferred features for these purposes include the following.
The opening of the first conduit may have a spray nozzle or other restriction, fixed or adjustable, to help disrupt the bed by flow velocity. Having plural outlet openings also helps to reach a larger region of the bed space and clear it more effectively.
The access valve device preferably comprises a probe which, from a retracted condition recessed into the housing wall, can be advanced into the bed space to disrupt material therein. The disrupting probe is preferably a movable valve element defining one or both of the conduits, preferably the first conduit at its outlet (which may be at or through the head of the probe e.g. as in GB-A-2258415).
The opening of the second conduit may form an outlet from the bed space. Desirably it is a single aperture. Desirably it has cross-sectional area at least a substantial proportion of the cross-sectional flow area within the second conduit itself. Desirably the cross-sectional area of the second conduit through the valve device is generally larger than that of the first conduit.
To pack, the access valve device can be adjusted to the second, partially-open condition and packing material forced in through the first conduit, typically as a dispersion of particles in carrier fluid. Carrier fluid escapes from the bed space through an outlet remote from the valve device, while packing material is retained.
Thus, a bed of new packing material can be packed against a permeable end retainer at a housing wall location spaced from and preferably opposed to that of the valve device, by maintaining a flow of carrier fluid through the accumulating bed and out through the end retainer. This flow of carrier fluid can accompany the injection of bed material through the first conduit.
The valve device preferably has relatively movable valve parts or elements which are movable in or into face-to-face sealing contact with one another, and defining the first and second conduits. A pair of such elements may be sufficient to define the first and second conduits and also sealing portions or lands sufficient for shutting off their inward openings for the three conditions mentioned above. Respective spaced sealing portions on one part or element can sealingly engage a single sealing portion, or plural differently-spaced sealing portions, on the other relatively movable part or element to provide the first and second conditions.
The relative movement between the valve elements passing between the three conditions may be linear (typically in the direction through the housing wall, preferably perpendicularly), rotational (typically around a direction axis as specified above) or a combination of these e.g. moved linearly by a screw thread action. The three conditions desirably correspond to three spaced stations along a predetermined single rotational, linear or combination (e.g. helical) path or track for such relative movement.
For simplicity one such valve element may have a single sealing land which in the closed condition isolates the first conduit from the bed space and in the partially-open condition isolates the second conduit from the bed space. This land may be on a said valve element fixed relative to the housing wall, provided at or adjacent a mouth of the valve device. The openings of the first and second conduits can then be defined by one or more further valve elements which is/are slidably moveable relative to that sealing land.
Valves as proposed above are also usable to govern flow into/out of any vessel or conduit; not only separation apparatus housings.
It is a particularly desirable feature for a component of a separator apparatus, and also in other contexts, that it be cleanable in place (xe2x80x9cCIPxe2x80x9d) i.e. without removing it from the apparatus and most preferably without interfering with the bed space e.g. while separation is in progress.
In a further aspect we propose that this be achievable, in an access valve device governing the communication of first and second conduits through the housing wall of a separator apparatus bed space as described, or through the well of any vessel or conduit into a space, by arranging that in a closed condition of the valve in which both first and second conduits are isolated from the space a continuous cleaning path is defined along the first conduit, through e.g. a cleaning recess in the valve device connecting between the first and second conduits, and along the second conduit. The valve device components are shaped such that, for cleaning fluid flow in at least one direction along the cleaning path, all regions thereof are swept i.e. there are no dead spaces. In particular, for at least one said flow direction at no point in the valve device does the surface of the first conduit, second conduit or the connecting recess diverge from or converge towards the central flow axis (or layer, according to the flow path shape) at a right-angle or greater, and preferably not at an angle greater than 70xc2x0.
One particular proposal provides the possibility of such a flow path in a three-condition valve device as proposed above, having relatively movable valve elements, one of the elements having an isolating seal which seals in the first condition against a first opposed sealing surface of the other element and in the second condition seals against a second opposed sealing surface of the other element, isolating the first and second conduits respectively from the bed space. According to our proposal the one valve element defines a recess behind its isolating seal which, in the closed condition, provides clearance around the second sealing surface of the other element to put the first and second fluid conduits in communication with one another.
In separation apparatus, a preferred location for an access valve in any of the aspects described above is in an end wall construction of the housing. This end wall is typically fluid-permeable but impermeable to the relevant packing material, e.g. by virtue of a porous, perforated or mesh layerxe2x80x94a filter layer. The access valve openings open to the bed space side of this layer. Generally further openings are provided for introducing fluid material, e.g. a sample or mobile phase generally, behind that filter layer e.g. along a third conduit which extends through the end wall alongside the valve device.
Another aspect provides uses of an access valve device as described for removing material from a column bed space, and in an additional version this may be part of a separation process.
The additional version relates to a separation process in which a liquid incorporating components to be separated is caused to flow upwardly through a bed of particulate stationary phase (packing medium) enclosed in a bed space of a column housing, for example at a rate which expands or fluidises the bed. After passing through the bed the liquid passes a restricted-permeability element (typically a mesh, or a porous or other perforated layer which will retain the packing medium particles) and out of the column housing through a process outlet.
The liquid may incorporate particulate or cohesive matter which will not pass, or not freely pass, the restricted-permeability element. Biological culture products are an important example of this. For instance, expanded bed separation is used to remove a target protein, by adsorption onto the bed particles, from an unclarified or partially-clarified culture broth containing cells, cell debris, lipid particles and/or the like.
As separation proceeds, such materials accumulate against the restricted-permeability element used to prevent escape of packing material through the process outlet. In time, the accumulated matter prevents effective operation. Processing must be stopped, the column housing opened and the accumulated matter cleared before restarting.
Our proposal is to remove such accumulated matter from the bed space, e.g. from time to time as the process proceeds, and optionally without cutting off the input of feed stock liquid, by
opening a clearing outlet for accumulated matter at a location at or adjacent the restricted-permeability element and communicating directly with the bed space, and
forcing a clearing flow of fluid at, across and/or back through the restricted-permeability element to disturb the accumulated matter so that it passes out through the clearing outlet.
So, the separation process may continue with reduced or eliminated interruptions for clearance of accumulated matter from the bed space.
The clearing flow may be provided by forcing a reverse flow through the restricted-permeability element, e.g. back through the process outlet, or through other conduits penetrating the impermeable wall behind the restricted-permeability element. Additionally or alternatively the clearing flow may come through one or more nozzles on the bed space side of the element by pumping fluid out of them e.g. at the centre of the element, and desirably with a clearing flow radiating from a conduit penetrating the housing wall.
These functions may be served by an access valve device as disclosed in the previous aspects above.
Another proposal in the context of such a process involves the introduction of a mobile phase into the column bed space through a direct input opening, preferably valve-governed, rather than through a restricted-permeability element which is provided to retain the inlet side of the packing bed. For example, introduction is through an access valve device opening through the restricted-permeability element.
In this way a mobile phase incorporating particulate matter, or other matter which might clog the restricted-permeability element, can be introduced conveniently into the bed for processing. The access valve device used for the introduction may be e.g. any as described above.
By combining this proposal with the previous one, the introduced particulate or other matter can then conveniently be cleared from the bed space.
A further aspect provided herein is a valve device for governing flow through a housing or conduit wall into a space, e.g for a chromatography column housing wall. The valve device has an outer barrel element defining an axial direction. The barrel has an internal bore extending axially from an outer end to an inner end of the barrel, with axially-directed openings at both ends. The opening at the inner end constitutes a valve mouth, and provides a radially-inwardly directed mouth sealing surface of the bore.
An elongate spool element extends axially through the barrel bore and is axially movable relative to it. A central fluid conduit extends axially through the spool element, and opens adjacent the barrel mouth preferably by plural radially-directed openings, preferably as a spray nozzle. The spool element has a first, inner radially-outwardly directed sealing land disposed axially inwardly of the central conduit opening and adapted to seal against the barrel""s mouth sealing surface in a first relative longitudinal position of the spool element relative to the barrel, thereby isolating the central conduit opening from the valve mouth.
The spool element also has a second, outer radially-outwardly directed sealing land disposed axially outwardly of the central conduit opening and adapted to seal against the barrel""s mouth sealing surface in a second, intermediate longitudinal position of the spool element relative to the barrel in which the central conduit opening is exposed to the interior space. Outwardly of the second sealing land is a spacing, preferably annular, between the spool element and the barrel bore. This spacing constitutes an outer axially-extending fluid conduit which in a second, intermediate position is isolated from the valve mouth by the sealing of the second land.
In a third, inward position of the spool element relative to the barrel the second sealing land is clear of the mouth sealing surface and both the inner and outer conduits are open to the interior.
This valve device is suitable for use in all of the above aspects.
The barrel bore may have a recess disposed outwardly of the mouth sealing surface and connecting the inner conduit opening to the outer conduit in the fully-closed position.
The valve may be installed in the wall with the valve mouth at the wall interior and at the wall exterior a connecting manifold providing a fixed communicating connection to the outer conduit at the outer end of the barrel and a movable communicating connection to the inner conduit of the spool element. Means for driving controllable movement of the spool element is also provided. This may take various forms which a skilled person can provide without difficulty. For example, as disclosed in GB-A-2258415 the spool element may be thread-mounted into the manifold or another fixed component, the drive means functioning to rotate it to a controlled extent to give the desired axial shift.
In separation apparatus the valve may be installed in an end wall having an inner restricted-permeability layer and an outer impermeable wall layer, the valve mouth communicating through the restricted-permeability layer. The outside of the barrel at the mouth may overlap the restricted-permeability layer to trap it. To introduce process fluids into the bed space, one or more process conduits lead through the impermeable wall layer to behind the restricted-permeability layer, e.g. alongside the valve barrel as one or more clearances between the valve barrel and the surrounding impermeable layer of the end wall.